ShapeShifters #1: The Meeting
by Aftran9-4-2
Summary: The Animorphs Meet some new aliens. Kind of Choppy. Not my best Fic.


Shapeshifters#1 The Meeting Chapter#1 

THE BATTLE "SEEWWWWWWWW, SEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW." "slugsloshjuggishglooshshlishschlop,Wtach out You dim witted Darvan!!" I screamed at him. "jadedkadkkdiealkdjkjdkjkjkdjeijkfk,stop yelling at me before I CRASH!!!!" "Hey, you might of missed something,If I don't yell ,we will get shot and we will crash anyway!" I screamed. By the way,Hi,You saw my name which is why I am going to let you call me Jade,The first four letters of my name. And you can call my brother, who I was just yelling at, Darvan, which is our species. As of that moment we were in my ship, which Darvan was bent on crashing. You might be saying, "Why is it your ship, And not his too?" Well the answer is easy enough, I am older, smarter, and I know better than to get into a fight between the Yeerks and the Andalites. " Darvan, the yeerks think were Andalites,There firing on us!!!" Then, "TEEEEESEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW." "Darvan,Were going down!" "I'm not blind Jade, I can't slow our descent!" "Darvan, if we ever get back to Darvania, you are buying me a new ship!!" And then everything went black. 

Chapter#2 THE HUMANS 

"It kind of looks like the first one only it has a different symbol on its head, See, instead of a zigzag line down it has a straight line down." I human said. "huh, wha, what happened?" I asked the 4 humans, 1 earth bird, and 1 andalite standing over me.  Said the earth bird with telepathy. " Are you an andalite too?" I asked it.  It said.  said the andalite."Oh." I said, then as and after thought I said "Have you seen my brother?"  Asked the andalite. "Ax, what is a Darvan?" One of the humans asked the andalite.  The andalite Called Ax said. "Well, let's introduce our selves." A human said. " I am Jake, this is Cassie, and Rachel, and Marco." Said the human that called himself Jake.  Said the earth bird.  "What is your name?" the human called Cassie Asked. "my name is Jadejkdjfkdsjfkjdskfjksdjfklsd, But you can call me Jade." "Nice to meet you Jade,Please, Show us your shape shifting powers and shapeshift a human,so we can go through town and show you your new home away from home."the human Cassie said."OK" I said and then I began to change. 

Chapter#3 THE TOWN 

"And this is 'Planet Hollywood',"Said Rachel."Is it based on a real planet?" I asked her."No not really ,I don't know why they named it that."She answered. "Oh" I said."I have a lot to learn about earth." "And this is school, Which we all hate."Said Marco. "Interesting. Why do you hate it, It is just a building." "That is where we slave learning Pre-Algebra." He Answered. "Oh"I wrote furiously in the notebook I had brought. "And last but not least, The Gardens"Said Cassie. "Is it really a Garden?"I asked "No it's not,it is just called that, Like 'Planet Hollywood'." Said Jake. "This is were we get our Strong fighter animal morphs." Said Tobias. He was in a human morph. He had been trapped as a red-tailed Hawk,but recently recovered his powers from an Ellimist,Which Are the all-powerful beings of the universe, like the gods of earth are the all Powerful beings of Earth. Got it? OK.Now, we were walking down Main street and the humans were pointing out land marks of there city. Interesting,5 humans and 3 aliens were walking down Main Street of a human city. 

Chapter#4 THE FIGHT 

O.K. my new human friends and me were on a Main Street of the town in which they lived. And then the trouble stated. "Umm, Do those two live with Ax and Tobias in the forest, or what?" Asked Marco. Jake made a 'who knows' face. "I guess so, What do you think, Ax?" Said Tobias. "Yeeeeeessssss, That would work, Woooouuullleeeedd." "O.K., This is your new home Jade." We had reached a forest. "Its Beautiful!" I said. "It really is." Said my brother. Suddenly!...  Tobias called out, once more a beautiful red-tailed hawk.  Ax said like it would be fun. "Everyone into your most dangerous morphs." Jake called out, Then to me he said, "Do you have any really dangerous shapes?" "I am dangerous like I am." I answered "Fine" He said. Soon, human controllers with machine guns surrounded us. Suddenly I lashed out and pined one and gave him anought of an electrical shock to fry ten electrical eels. He slumped and never moved again. I did the same to about twenty other men and women. And they all suffered the same fate. "Wow!" said Marco, Awed. "Glad to have you on the team, Jade!" Said Cassie. And that's when the real trouble started, That very night. 

Chapter#5 THE POISONING  Said Tobias.< Yes, Its wonderful.> I answered.  I said after a while. I had been flying with Tobias, Which was nice, but I had to get back and make some shelter. Later that night, I was sleeping when a mysterious creature with no arms or legs slithered up to me and opened its huge mouth, showing me its needle like fangs. Suddenly it lunged at me, mouth open... it bit me!!!! "OOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed. Then Ax came running up, and saw the snake slither away, frightened by my yell. Then came Darvan, in his swift delacre shift. "What happened?" he said while he was unshifting. _ Ax said. "What does that mean?" I asked him  He said. "Yeah, like if you get bitten by a derides, back on Darvania." Darvan said. "Oh." I said, and then I passed out. TO BE CONTINUED _


End file.
